codexalerafandomcom-20200214-history
Max
The illegitimate son of High Lord Antillus Raucus, Antillar Maximus (known to his friends as Max) is a close friend of Tavi and a powerful furycrafter. Prior to the series, he was raised with his half-brother Antillus Crassus by his abusive stepmother, High Lady Antillus Dorotea. Max would sometimes take the blame for something Crassus had done, so to not see his brother punished. However, once he realized his furycrafting strength, Max threatened to kill Dorotea if she ever punished him again. Accidents began happening to Max shortly thereafter, and though Max knew his stepmother was behind them, he couldn't prove it. So, once he was old enough, he escaped to the Legions, and from there Max attended the Academy in Alera Imperia, training to become a Cursor. Furycrafting As the son of High Lord Raucus Max is a powerful furycrafter of every type. He has demonstrated both power and ingenuity in most forms of his furycraft. Earthcrafting Max is a strong earthcrafter, frequently using it to bolster his already considerable strength. Using is fury assisted strength Max is able to shatter solid ice, fight massive Canim and Vord, and lift huge loads. Max can use his earthcrafting to shape the earth, using it to strike foes and create defensive structures. Aircrafting Aircrafting is one of Max's weaker talents, but he is still more powerful than most. While he cannot sustain flight Max uses his windcrafting to perform great leaps instead. He is able to perform most other types of windcrafting, including privacy bubbles and farseeings. During the battle at the Ellenarch Max used his windcrafting alongside his brother Crassus to focus the sunlight into a damaging beam to use against the Canim. Watercrafting Max watercrafting skills are strong, but his ability to percieve emotions is not particularly sensitive. His father Antillus Raucus did not allow Max or Crassus to manifest their furies during their training, but Max was able to practice his watercrafting in secret, manifesting his water fury in the form of a great lion. Max is competent at healing, even though he is not particularly gifted. Max is fairly good at altering his features through watercraft, able to impersonate the First Lord in Academ's Fury. Metalcrafting Max is a skilled swordsman, and uses his metalcrafting to enhance his sword to deadly effect. He is able to bend and reinforce metal, using his skills along side Captain Miles to hold a metal door in place against the Vord-taken Canim in Academ's Fury. ''Academ's Fury'' Max is first met during Academ's Fury. Tavi and Max are both in the Academy training to be Cursors. Kalarus Brencis and several of his cohorts regularly harass Tavi for being furyless. Max steps in where he can to keep Brencis in his place. When the First Lord is stricken ill, Tavi asks Max to step in and use his watercrafting abilities to impersonate the First Lord. This works well until Tavi gets in a backalley brawl with Brencis. Max steps in to fight with Tavi and is seriously wounded in the process. Since neither one of them are citizens and Brencis has recently won his Citizen status from his father, Max is put in jail for assaulting a Citizen (Tavi is ignored because Brencis's father is trying to cover up the fact that his son was almost defeated by a "furyless freak"). Tavi and Kitai manage to break Max out of jail unnoticed and Max is free to continue impersonating the First Lord. However, the Vord have chosen to go ahead and make their assault on the First Lord in an attempt to destabilize the kingdom. Max fights as best as he can, but is still pretty severely injured. The decision is made to leave him in his disguise so that, if he's killed, the Vord may discontinue their assault thinking their target is dead. Fortunately, the Vord are stopped before this point. Category:Characters